


Lighthome

by animaliae



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Light Angst, Mighty Nein as Family, Pining, Poetry, Spoilers for c2e85, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaliae/pseuds/animaliae
Summary: I could be her beaconbut she shines on her ownbecomes lighthometo me, to him, to them.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Lighthome

I could be her beacon  
but she shines on her own  
becomes lighthome  
to me, to him, to them.

I could soothe her heart  
but her voice can heal  
her hands close wounds  
for me, for him, for them.

I could show her the world  
but she sees fresh in old  
paints it in bright colors  
and I, and he, and they  
get shown all of it anew.

I could call it a problem  
but she fills me up with soft  
& I split my chest wide open  
to show off bits of heart  
to her, to him, to them,  
to me.

I could make myself angry  
that it will never be just me  
and her eyes shine for him  
but I would give my life for them  
and she would try to heal me back.

What I can do is dodge hearts  
like a candle dodges breeze  
but she is drop of water  
that I have to drink up whole.  
And I think I am the wind  
to her flickering flame.  
I can keep her dancing  
but I can never really touch  
without snuffing her out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Beaujester so much, and that reveal had me screaming for like a week. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, my first real bit of fanwork for CR, and my first fanwork in general on this site!


End file.
